


Un commentaire avisé

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Courage, honneur et justice [9]
Category: Les Chevaliers d'Émeraude | The Knights of Emerald - Anne Robillard
Genre: A Reader's Thoughts, non-fiction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Une réflexion personnelle sur la façon dont Anne Robillard aborde souvent les relations qu'elle veut absolument voir se développer.
Relationships: Wellan d'Émeraude & Sierra d'Antarès
Series: Courage, honneur et justice [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276532
Kudos: 2





	Un commentaire avisé

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci n'est pas une fanfiction. Il s'agit de la transcription d'un commentaire que j'ai directement publié sur la page Facebook d'Anne Robillard au moment où j'ai terminé la lecture du tome 11 des Chevaliers d'Antarès. Pour autant, ce drôle d'ajout au recueil n'est pas sans utilité : en effet, il sera immédiatement suivi par une réécriture de la scène dont il est question.

Je viens de terminer la lecture du tome 11 des Chevaliers d'Antarès, et bien que je me sois régalée, je souhaitais soulever quelque chose qui m'a fait tiquer.

En effet, j'aimerais revenir sur la notion de consentement. Celui de Wallasse, ainsi que celui de Wellan, en particulier. Tous deux ont cédé à l'élue de leur cœur, mais aucun des deux n'a explicitement dit oui. Ils étaient tous les deux confus, et leurs amantes n'ont pas pour autant stoppé leurs avances.

Je dis simplement que s'il s'était agi d'hommes agissant ainsi avec des personnages féminins, il y aurait probablement eu plus de commentaires comme le mien. Cette affaire me rappelle d'ailleurs drôlement celle d'une certaine Swan avec un certain Farrell, il y a si longtemps...

Ne vous méprenez pas : j'étais tellement contente de voir Wellan et Sierra “conclure” enfin. Mais ma joie s'est trouvée ternie par ce point de crispation que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de voir.

Un “oui” n'est un “oui” que s'il est clairement exprimé. Il n'est pas non plus définitif. Une zone d'ombre est un “non” tout autant qu'un vrai “non” l'est. (Et tout cela n'a absolument rien à voir avec le fait que Wellan, étant baraqué et aussi magicien, était en capacité de repousser Sierra s'il ne voulait effectivement pas de cette relation. Il ne faut pas attendre de se retrouver dans une position de victime potentielle (même si l'on est en capacité physique de s'en sortir), il faut respecter le consentement des personnes _avant_ d'en arriver à cette situation.)

**Author's Note:**

> (Pour la réécriture, cliquez sur Next dans la série ;D)


End file.
